prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blond Leading the Blind
The Blond Leading the Blind is the 17th episode in the Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars. Synopsis The episode begins with the girls checking out what Caleb got from "A's" cell phone. They see the video of Ali and Ian at the Kissing Rock and wonder if this is all there is. Hanna hopes it is so Caleb doesn't have to be involved anymore, while Emily hopes they find the information they are looking for. Then a new video starts. Ian hides a video camera on a shelf in Ali's bedroom then Garrett and Jenna enter the room. Ian called them to help search for the NAT Club videos that Ali won't hand over. Garrett accuses Ian of going too far, which is why he bailed on the club in the first place. They start searching Ali's bedroom for the videos at Ian's request. Garrett finds something "weird" in a wooden box, then the video cuts off. The girls are left wondering if those missing videos are what got Ali killed. Toby calls Spencer while she is in her room with Emily. Emily reluctantly picks up the phone and tells Toby Spencer cannot come to the phone, not wanting to lie to him. Toby says he came by to pick up his tools since Spencer's father fired him and that Spencer has been sending him mixed signals lately. , and she has Emily lie for her. Toby says Spencer's been "confusing" lately. He notices something is going on and picks up on the fact Spencer is avoiding him. Aria's worried she'll never see Ezra again and wants some answers about the play incident. The girls tell Aria they think Holden is gay. Aria talks to Holden about getting together again. He says she helped him but won't tell her why. Aria catches him checking out another girl. Caleb is working on getting the data from A's cellphone when he observes Garrett at lunch. Caleb sees that Garrett is in the videos on A's phone. Hanna notices a piece of paper inside the dolls from the box. It is a serious of threatening letters, one of them making reference to a pumpkin. The girls flash back to Halloween and coming home with Alison after a party. A pumpkin on her front porch had a knife stuck in the forehead. There is a note, but Alison laughs it off as "Jason's beer buddies" and asks the girls to stay over. In present day, they realize the note that Alison got was one that said "next time it'll be your face." And it was signed by A. Hanna tries to talk to Mona, but she wants nothing to do with her. Mona returns a necklace to Noel, who promptly dumps it in the trash can. Mona goes to cry in the bathroom, and Hanna goes to comfort her. They agree to get together that night. We see that Jenna was in one of the stalls, listening to their conversation. Aria leaves Ezra a message wanting them to meet. She tells him if he shows up it means there's still a chance for them. We see Ezra consider deleting the voicemail but held it off instead. Toby climbs the scaffolding at his work site. When he gets to the top, we see that something is loose (at the end of last episode, A is seen loosening the scaffolding). He falls off, and we see Spencer get a call about something terrible. At the hospital, Toby tells Spencer the anchors "gave way." Wren (who makes it pretty obvious there was a history between him and Spencer) tells them Toby has a broken arm. Spencer gets a text from A that reads "Almost got him! Toby won't be so lucky next time." Aria, Hanna and Emily wonder if Jenna would be involved in something that hurt her own brother. They also figure that Jenna must have found a replacement for Garrett. Jenna shows up in Toby's hospital room. She tells him he "needs to be stronger" and stay away from Spencer, who she thinks is "haunted." Caleb confronts Hanna about the cell phone having something to do with Alison's murder. Ella asks Aria why she has to go to Philadelphia for her date with Holden. Ella insists that she drive Aria to the date. Spencer tells Emily she thinks she's putting Toby in danger. She wants Emily to do something that might make her hate Spencer but is the only thing she could think of that could save Toby. Emily goes into Toby's room and tells him that the guy Spencer was seeing before him is back and "it's not right again." Emily says she's telling him because Spencer couldn't. He wants to know who it is. Ella drops off Aria and Holden. They talk about lying to their parents. He says he's not gay and leaves her without telling her where he'll be that night. Aria goes to wait for Ezra. Ezra meets with a student about a work of fiction that centers on real love. We see him finally listen to the message. He deletes it. Hanna talks to Ashley about keeping secrets from significant others. She asks what Hanna is keeping from Caleb. But Hanna isn't talking. Toby wants some "answers" from Wren. Wren said he kissed Spencer and that she told him at the time she was no longer with Toby. On their way out to a bar Hanna and Mona pass Jenna and Noel sitting together in a restaurant. Ezra eventually shows up to meet Aria. They kiss . . . in the rain. In his car he says what they are doing is dangerous. He wants her to be safe and happy and wants her to make sure that being together is what she wants. Caleb tells Spencer and Emily that the only way he's going to continue working is if they let him know what Hanna is so afraid of. He thinks he should be able to get more of that video. Ella shows up, but Holden isn't back yet. He shows up just before Ella starts to wonder. Spencer gave Caleb a streamlined version of what has been happening, but Hanna doesn't know they have told him anything. Spencer, Emily and Aria watch the rest of the video. Ian tells Garrett he's "going down" and pulls out the camera. Garrett and Ian fight just as Alison enters the room. The tape stops there, and Emily says she's not sure she want Caleb to find the rest. The girls see Toby's truck outside. The keys are inside the truck, along with a note for Spencer. She tells the other girls "He's gone." Notes *The episode's title, "The Blond Leading the Blind" is an obvious twist on "The Blind Leading the Blind," a metaphor popular since antiquity. Two references to a blind man leading a blind man appear in The New Testament. *Keegan Allen has a stunt double for Toby in this episode. *Toby is in the hospital in this episode. *There is some guaranteed Ezria action in this episode that I. Marlene King considers way better than sex. *Ezra and Aria kissed in the rain. *There is a flashback in this episode. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Julian Morris as Wren Kim Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Featured Music *"I Will Let You Go" by Daniel Ahearn (Spencer looks out the window crying and Aria waits for Ezra) *"For You" by Peter Bradley Adams (Hanna talks to her mom about secrets) *"My Heart With You" by The Rescues (Ezra and Aria kiss in the rain) Memorable Quotes Photo Gallery Blog2.jpg|Notice the sign says T. Cavanaugh? 1255430024pre-4482514181422606411.jpg 1255430180pre-1756882964536317797.jpg 1255430193pre-4099943279812630281.jpg 1255430492pre-883508615047010341.jpg 1255430575pre-1776522114367371331.jpg 1255430729pre-2366100525987003617.jpg 1255430786pre-4214448965638257921.jpg Ezriaa.png|I'm guessing this is the Ezria rain-dance scene? Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes